


tar covered corners

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: gotta have fun messing with art, nothing lewd just tar vomit, this was a guilty pleasure fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: someone pushed an innocent man too far. the outcome is less than pretty





	tar covered corners

It was too much. It was far too much for me. I couldn't think straight. All i could do was numbly stare down the man berating me. 

“Just fuck off you monster” i heard him shout. “Don't touch me!” he added, voice even louder than before. Oh no...hes going to cause a scene, I feel it. I slowly looked around the crowded room, and i could feel all the eyes on us. Their gaze questioning and piercing. Slowly more people moved towards us,and he saw his chance.

“H-help!” he screamed, trying to sound scared, “t-this monster won't leave me alone!”

That only sent the crowd into a frenzy, all of them  crowding around us even more; the shouting gaining more and more members. 

“S-stay back” i weakly mumbled, trembling with fear. That only spurred on their anger, soon enough hands were grabbing on me from all sides; trying  to restrain me. Panic soon took hold on me, clouding my vision and muddling my thoughts. 

Next thing i know i feel something rising up from deep within, a sick,nauseating ball of nerves that decided to make itself well known in the form of vomit.i could barely focus as i dazedly watched the crowd step away from me, puddles of pitch black tar oozing out of my mouth and my nose. I almost felt like i was choking on it as i tried to swallow it back down; the thickness clogging my throat and forcing me to cough it back up. 

all around me i could hear hushed whispers from the now concerned mob, mixing in with a high pitched static that seemed to blot out any sort of reasoning and thought i had. Forcing me to clutch my head as a raging migraine came to follow.

_ Let us handle this.  _  I heard a voice say from amongst the static. Was this stuff..talking to me?

_ We'll take care of them all..and you'll get the revenge you deserve  _

I tried to weakly shake the thoughts off but the static only got louder, scrambling my mind into complete disarray and forcing me to nod my head in acceptance. Once i agreed to this term the static suddenly stopped, and was replaced with vertigo. i dimly remember collapsing on my knees as i let the tar surround my legs, quickly fusing with them as black tendrils sprouted all around me, and on me as well. 

“..hehe..” a voice rang out faintly.  _ Who is laughing?   _ I wondered from the back of my mind, madness soon setting in  _ i'd like to kill them. _ next thing i knew the laughter was getting louder and louder and louder until it was borderline screaming and then i realized it was coming from my own mouth. For a moment or maybe even longer things when dark, and when sight was finally returned to me all that was around me were half eaten corpses and destroyed buildings.

My mouth opened again; laughter ringing out even clearer than before

“oh if you want a monster... **I'll give you one.”**


End file.
